A day at the Mall
by TrueDespair
Summary: For Sleepy-Wolf. AU. Shopping was never Kurogane's favorite pastime. But that doesn't stop Fai from dragging him to the last place he ever wanted to go. Complete.


Hey guys! This is for **Sleepy-Wolf.** Happy birthday! *throws confetti around* not much more to say really. XD oh! and if anyone notices that the tenses of my writing is a bit back and forth. Sorry about that. Can't stick to one. ^__^

Note: for those who are favoring my stories, please review. i want to know what you think about it. Or else i don't know what i need to work on as a writer. T__T

**Genres:Romance,Friendship, just bits of drama(very little), and humor  
**

**Pairings: KuroFai(what else do you expect? XD)**

**Warnings: A little suggestiveness and language on Kuro's Part. and a bash on a certain movie (some of you might know it and i apologize if you did liked it.)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them never will.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I told you idiot; I don't want to be here!"

"And I told_ you_ Kuro-boring, that we need to go shopping so we can new shirts for you."

"My old shirts are fine!"

"Kuro-silly, have you seen them lately?"

"….."

"Thought so. Well now that we're here, you might as well try to enjoy this day with a positive attitude."

"You really got to stop hanging out with that Tomoyo."

"Hyuu! Look like a certain doggy is being a bit over protective!"

"Oh shut up, you moron!"

~~~*~~~

The adult duo is on their way to the mega-plex mall where they can go to any shop, any restaurant and any stores without moving out of the building.

Fai decides to go there one Saturday morning so he and Kurogane can spend time together using Kurogane's shirts as an excuse.

"Come on~!" Fai whines as he drags his boyfriend through the front doors.

"Damn it moron! I can walk for myself!" Kurogane shouts in irritation.

"Well well. It looks like the cat and the dog are having a nice day out."

Kurogane groans as he turns to the owner of the voice. "Not you again."

The person in question is Yuuko, the chairman of the Horitsuba Academy. She's well known all over the city as the person who leads well and is wise. However for those who _really_ know her, they would tell you that she's an alcoholic, self-centered, and a demanding woman.

However if you're smart, you would never _ever _mention something like that in front of her.

Yuuko looked shocked at the tall man's remark. "Oh dear, it looks like I caught the big dog on his bad day."

Fai laughs as he agrees with her. "Why yes, . Kuro-doggy has been growling and barking all the way down here. It was really hard work to restrain him!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" Kurogane shouts out; scaring some by-standers as well.

Fai smiles at him with a mischievous look. "Yes, Yes Kuro-sane. We'll be done in a minute."

Kurogane grabs Fai by the collar and drags him away from the witch. "No you won't."

Yuuko watches the scene with amusement as Fai is being dragged across the floor with a smile while a murderous aura surrounds Kurogane.

"My my; what an adorable couple."

~~~*~~~

"Wahh~! What a beautiful store~!" Fai exclaims.

"I don't see how freaking beautiful a store can be." Kurogane retorts.

Standing in front of them is the most popular clothing store in the city: Unique Boutique. Since the opening it only sold women's clothing but thanks to some open-minded foreigners, the store now sells men's clothing as well.

Fai runs to the store in glee with Kurogane reluctantly following him.

~~~*~~~

"Ooh~! Look at this shirt Kuro-love!" Fai holds out a t-shirt with a black smiley face on the front. "And it's red; your favorite color!"

Kurogane swipes the shirt and walks to the one of the dressing rooms; grumbling about Fai's tastes in clothing.

Just as Kurogane is out of his sight range, someone taps on Fai's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, do you need any help today?"

Fai turns around to address the person. "Ah. No thank yo—" He stops himself as a smile comes across his face. "Himawari!"

"Ah! Mr. Fluorite! It's nice to see you again." Himawari greets the older person with a soft smile.

"Well I never thought I would see you in a place like this. Having a job here must have been very difficult." Fai points out.

Himawari shakes her head. "No; not really. I have a friend whose relative is one of the higher-up on the business so one thing led to another and look!" Himawari points at her uniform. "I got a part-time job!"

Fai hugs the girl, feeling proud of her. "Well good job young lady!"

"Thank you Mr. Fluorite."

"Oh please~! Call me Fai. We're not in the academy today." Fai smiles; dropping the formalities between them.

Himawari grabs his hands with her own hands. "Then you should just call me Himawari."

Fai chuckles. "Will do."

"Hey, moron!"

The two look to see Kurogane coming back with the shirt clenched tightly around his fist. "This doesn't fit me." He throws the shirt at Fai who catches it swiftly with a grin. "It's a medium. I'm a large."

Himawari, feeling a bit left out, jumps in between the two. "Well hello Mr. Kurogane!"

Kurogane looks at the girl with indifference. "Hey."

"I was talking to Mr.F-I mean Fai over here on how I got this job."

Kurogane silently scoffs. "Yeah, and?"

Fai elbows him in the ribs. "Kuro-puu! Don't be so mean. Himawari, how are those two boys who usually hangs out with you?"

"Yeah," Kurogane come into the conversation. "That glasses kid who spazzes a lot."

"You mean Watanuki?" Himawari asks.

"Yeah, that wimp."

"Kuro-tan, it's not nice to say that about other people's friends." Fai then turns to the girl. "Their names are Watanuki and Doumeki correct?"

"Yep! Watanuki and Doumeki are the best of friends. Whenever they are together, I get to see their wonderful comedy act. It's hilarious." Himawari giggles a bit.

Kurogane shifts his eyes. "Well that's not what I hear in the hallways every day." He mutters.

Himawari tilts her head in confusion. "Eh?"

"Nothing! It's nothing Himawari, Kuro-love is just talking to himself." Fai butts in with a smile.

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

"So Himawari." Fai said ignoring the raging man. "Could you help me pick some shirts for Kuro-lazy here?" We are in dire need of an expert."

"Are you listening to me Fai!?"

Himawari beams up at the request. "Sure! Of course I will!" She gestures the two to a nearby section. "Come with me sirs. I know some shirts that might interest you." And with that Himawari walks off with Fai gladly following her.

Kurogane just stands there with an amazed look on his face.

"_Why won't anyone listen to me!?"_

~~~*~~~

After a couple of hours in the shop, Kurogane only manages to get 4 new shirts. However in Fai's case, it's an improvement.

The two walk to the food court to get something to eat. Fai got an entrée of cheese pizza with a slice of chocolate cake. Kurogane on the other hand got a big plate of spicy tuna Sushi with green tea as a drink.

Fai nearly gagged when he saw the atrocity people call food.

"Kuro-puu, could have you picked another meal to eat?" Fai asks while trying not to gag.

Kurogane looks up from his food. "No." He simply answers.

Pouting, Fai takes his slice and starts to eat it. "You're mean~!"

"Yeah, well that's what you get for not listening to me." Kurogane argues.

While they eat, a pair of kids approaches them.

"Mr. Fluorite? ?"

The adult pair turns their heads to see who called them.

Fai smiles brightly up at the pair. "Syaoron! And Sakura too!"

"Hello Mr. Fluorite and ." Syaoron greets them with a formal bow.

"Now now dear Syaoron, you don't have to polite to us. It's not the academy and we are friends as well." Fai said with a comforting smile.

Syaoron smiles back; feeling a bit relaxed. "Yeah you're right; sorry."

Sakura takes a seat next to Kurogane. "Hello . How are you today?"

Kurogane looks over to the other two. "I've been better."

Sakura nods knowingly. "I heard from Ms. Yuuko and Himawari. You had to go shopping with Mr. Fluorite today right?"

Gripping his cup tightly, Kurogane grits his teeth roughly. "Yes, I went shopping with the blonde idiot." He slams his cup on the table. "WHAT OF IT!?"

His rather loud action caused a commotion near the group. Even Syaoron and Fai look at Kurogane with concern.

Feeling guilty, Sakura pats Kurogane on the arm. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean for it to sound bad in any way."

Kurogane looks at girl apologetically before banging his head on the table.

Fai, now very worried about his beloved takes the chair across from him and pats Kurogane on the arm. "Now now, Kuro-sour, I'm sure that Sakura wanted to make you feel better. Okay?"

Kurogane groans loudly on the table, not bothering to lift his head up.

Sakura frowns at the pair but suddenly struck an idea. "Hey! Since we are all together now, why we watch a movie?"

Syaoron agrees with her. "Sure, Sakura. Why don't I pay for the tickets?"

"Aww~! Syaoron is so nice. He doesn't have to do that." Fai hugs Syaoron tightly, making the boy blush.

"No it's ok Mr. Fluorite, besides I was planning to pay for the two Mokonas who were supposed to come but couldn't make because they had other plans."

"Okay then." Fai releases his hold on Syaoron and pumps his fist into the air. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

The trio left the food court and walk to the movie theater.

Kurogane still had his head on the table.

"Kuro-sama, aren't you coming with us?"

His groans only got louder.

~~~*~~~

"What kind of movie was that!?" Kurogane shouts out in disgust.

"Well that's the first I've seen a movie like that." Fai comments with a slight frown.

"Syaoron, that guy's chest," Sakura whimpers softly. "It doesn't look normal!"

Syaoron hugs the frighten girl. "It's okay Sakura. It's only a movie. He won't hurt you ever again." He reassures her.

"Never will I see that crap again!" Kurogane declares loudly; earning nasty glares from the people of the opposite gender.

"Well, why don't we get something sweet to wash down the bitterness of the film?" Fai suggest with a forced smile.

The three head lifts up.

"Okay!"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

~~~*~~~

The group then walks to one of the ice-cream shops. They had to go a cheaper one since they almost spend all of their money.

However, that doesn't mean they did not have any less fun.

"Wow that's a pretty looking scoop you got there Syaoron. What flavor is it?" Sakura asks.

Syaoron looks at his cone. "I think it is called 'birthday cake.'"

Sakura giggles. "Well mine's Strawberry since I like the color pink so much."

"I think pink suits you very well Sakura." Syaoron absently answers.

Sakura blushes at the statement. "Oh…really?"

Syaoron looks at Sakura worryingly before catching on what he just said. "Well it's just that you look good in anything—no wait—I mean that you look great---no I um--!" Syaoron stutters his way out of an awkward situation.

Sakura just smiles with her blush still intact.

Fai watches the scene with an amused grin on his face. "My, how sweet. Young love is amazing, isn't it Kuro-san?"

Kurogane licks his vanilla ice-cream (because it was the only flavor he can tolerate in ice cream.) in subtle curiosity. "Leave them alone; it's bad enough to see two being oblivious about their feelings towards each other. I don't need them being more confused with your antics."

Fai pouts at Kurogane's apparent disapproval. "Can I get a lick of that?" he points to Kurogane's cone.

Kurogane stared at the blonde as if a cow head was attached to it. "How about…no?"

"Aww Kuro~! Please~?" Fai pleads out desperately.

Kurogane scoffs. "Fine!" He holds out the cone with a blush, wanting for the moment to end as quickly as possible.

Fai leans forward and licks the sweet oh-so slowly and carefully. He then flicks his tongues against his lips in a lustrous manner and lips his fingers one by one in a perverted gesture.

Kurogane stares dumbly at the man. "….."

Fai smiles brightly as he leans back to his own ice cream. "Thanks for the taste, Kuro-sama."

"…."

"Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane shoves the cone into Fai's empty hand and walks quickly out of the store.

Fai looks at his retreating form with a small blush in his own.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

~~~*~~~

At the end of the day, Kurogane volunteered to drop the teens off to their respective homes.

"Bye!" Sakura shouts as she waves her hands in glee.

"Goodbye." Syaoron shouts with just one small wave.

Fai waves in return. "Bye Sakura. Bye Syaoron! See you later~!"

With that Kurogane drives off into the night with Fai on board.

~~~*~~~

Once they arrive to their cozy abode, Fai drops onto the couch with a sigh, leaving Kurogane with the bags and locking the front door.

Kurogane looks at his boyfriend with slight uneasiness as he closes and locks the door.

"You know I got a call from your twin brother, Yuui, a couple of days ago." Kurogane suddenly said.

Fai opens one of his eyes. "Oh really? What did he say?"

"He said that he can't wait to see you again." Kurogane kneels next to Fai while gently brushing his hair with his hand.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see him again after all this time." Fai contemplates. He leans onto Kurogane's hand. "Do you think he'll approve of our relationship?"

Kurogane stops his hand movements. "Did you tell him?"

Fai fidgets a bit; feeling a little guilty. "Not _exactly_."

Kurogane sighs as he lifts up Fai and carries him in his arms. "You have to tell him eventually."

Fai leans his head on Kurogane's chest. "I know. I just can't really know what to say to him when I do. But for now can we please just not talk about it?"

"Fine." Kurogane said while opening the bedroom door.

He places Fai softly onto the bed and lies down next to him.

Fai moves to Kurogane's side, cuddling next to him. "Hey Kuro?"

Kurogane wraps his arms around Fai and kisses his forehead. "Yeah?"

"I had a fun time at the mall."

Momentarily glaring at him, he blows into Fai's ear in a playful manner, making the blonde giggle.

"Well you better have, since you put me through hell all day."

"Aww Kuro-sexy, I know you had as much fun as I did."

"Maybe." He then looks into Fai's sky blue eyes. "But tell that chairman about it and I'll never go with you anywhere again." He threatens.

"Of course, Kuro-sama." Fai agrees, but not really meaning it.

Kurogane turns off the light in their room and snuggles close to Fai.

"Hey Kuro-tan."

"What now Fai?"

"I think you look better without your shirt on."

"…."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No….in fact that's the best thing you've ever said this whole freaking day."

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

Yes, they are going to do it. I just don't have the writing capabilities to write it. T__T

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C Pairing on Profile.**

**Until Next time! ^__^  
**


End file.
